


La Bruja Errante

by PrincessPotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brujas, Fantasma, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Witches, monstruo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPotato/pseuds/PrincessPotato
Summary: Un monstruo persigue a Martín en medio de la noche, y un misterioso brujo se apodera de su libertad. Atrapado en la espesura del bosque de las brujas y preso dentro de una casa extraña, ¿sobrevivirá para contar su historia o el mal lo engañará hasta apoderarse de su vida?





	La Bruja Errante

**Author's Note:**

> ArgChi Halloween Activity 2017  
> Pueden ver el maravilloso fanart de Leochamposa en su tumblr o instagram

Las hojas secas crujieron bajo sus pies mientras se abría camino entre los árboles. A su alrededor la oscuridad cubría todo, y la luz de la luna a duras penas lograba alumbrar uno que otro rincón, guiándolo a ciegas por la espesura de ese interminable bosque. Detrás suyo, los gruñidos seguían acercándose cada vez más y la desesperación del rubio crecía a cada instante. Parecía que llevaba años corriendo en ese bosque sin destino alguno, solo impulsado por el horror que le producía aquello que le estaba persiguiendo y una obstinada necesidad de salir de aquella situación con vida.

Martín giró levemente el rostro para asegurarse que la criatura aún estaba atrás suyo. Su corazón latía tan rápido que casi no lograba oír nada más, y sus pulmones ardían, y sus piernas palpitaban. Si tan solo desapareciese unos instantes, si dejase de perseguirlo por un momento para recuperar el aliento. Por el rabillo del ojo las sombras del bosque le mostraron los dientes, helándole la sangre. _Cerca, demasiado cerca_. Martín apretó los dientes y apresuró más el paso deseando al menos encontrar la salida de ese maldito lugar.

Bordeó un roble inmenso que tapaba su camino y a tientas se deslizó por una inclinación del piso antes de continuar corriendo. Su respiración se estaba transformando en jadeos forzados y ya sentía que el final estaba cerca, que acabaría en las garras de lo que fuese que estaba detrás suyo, respirando en su nuca. Si tan solo hubiese seguido los consejos de sus primos, si hubiese tomado la ruta más larga en vez de aventurarse por aquellos inhóspitos lares.

“No cruces el bosque de regreso a casa,” le repitió Sebastián en su cabeza, “está lleno de brujas y monstruos.”

Y vaya que tenía razón. Pero Martín había estado tan cansado, y no quería volver a dormir en un hostal barato. No, él había añorado su cama de siempre, un buen baño, y una comida sabrosa; y solo había una forma de llegar a casa tan rápido. Pero comparado con la bestia que ahora le seguía, hasta una cama llena de pulgas sería un reparador consuelo.

“No te adentres al bosque de las brujas.” Le advirtió la voz de su madre. “No es seguro entrar en territorio de brujas.” Y Martín lamentó no haber tomado en serio sus palabras.

La criatura mordisqueó la punta de su chaqueta, y Martín casi chilló de espanto, librándose de la prenda lo más rápido que pudo. _Extremadamente cerca._ Un sudor frío empezó a empaparlo mientras intentaba a toda costa alejar las fauces filudas de sus talones. Pronto un sonido profundo y bajo empezó a retumbar en sus oídos, y atrás suyo unas mandíbulas se abrieron de par en par para liberar un rugido que sonó como un trueno. Martín cambió de dirección y empezó a zigzaguear entre los árboles con la esperanza de ganar más distancia, pero los pies se le enredaron en unas raíces y cayó al suelo.

Apenas alcanzó a darse vuelta y agarrar un trozo de tronco caído cuando la bestia saltó sobre él, dispuesta a matarlo de una sola mordida. Martín usó el tronco como escudo y a duras penas logró que las fauces se ensartaran en este en vez de su brazo. A su costado las garras de la criatura arañaron el piso luchando con desesperación por liberarse de su trampa de madera. Martín se dio unos segundos para observar y pensar cómo salir de allí. Fue entonces cuando los vio.

Ojos negros.

Negros y llenos de ira. Los ojos más horriblemente negros que alguna vez hubiese visto. Ni una gota de blanco los envolvía, todo era pupila.

Martín jadeó de horror y se esforzó en forcejear con el monstruo hasta tirarlo de encima suyo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a huir de allí con el alma colgándole de un hilo. Atrás de él un rugido de victoria se alzó entre los árboles, el monstruo de sombras volvía a comenzar su cacería. Martín apretó los dientes y obligó a sus piernas acalambradas a moverse más rápido, debía continuar sin importar qué.

Un dolor punzante atacó su tobillo, pero el rubio lanzó una patada fuerte y siguió hacia delante como pudo, ya casi sin fuerzas. Apenas conseguía mantenerse en pie, pero su determinación era más grande que todo el cansancio que adormecía sus movimientos. Atrás, el monstruo lanzó un gañido de dolor antes de rugir con rabia y reunir fuerzas para saltar a su espalda.

Hubiese sido su final si no fuera porque nuevamente la oscuridad lo traicionó y el piso desapareció de debajo de sus pies. Martín cayó rodando por la pequeña colina, golpeándose con toda piedra en su camino, y perdiendo el sentido de la orientación en el proceso. Cuando finalmente llegó abajo estaba tan agotado y mareado que el solo pensar en levantarse para seguir corriendo hacía que todos los moretones de su cuerpo dolieran el doble. Con resignación alzó la vista a la luna, que por fin brillaba con todo su esplendor sobre su cabeza, esperando su final.

No obstante, en vez de volver a entrever los ojos negros que anunciaban su muerte, repentinamente apareció a su lado una figura encapuchada (o quizás tres, o siete, era difícil de decir con el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor). _Corre,_ quiso gritarle Martín, pero no encontraba las fuerzas, y pronto el mundo se fue oscureciendo más y más. _Huye_ , repitió en su mente, mirando por entre sus párpados como la figura desconocida levantaba la vista al oír el rugido de la bestia acercándose.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

 

* * *

 

 

Martín despertó de un salto. Sudor cubría su cuerpo y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. La luz del sol y la suavidad de las mantas que lo cubrían le recibieron gratamente, aunque el recuerdo de la noche anterior seguía haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza. Cansado cerró los ojos un instante recobrando el aliento.

“Che, Dani…” Murmuró estirándose, “no te vas a creer la pesadilla que tuve anoche.”

Solo el silencio le respondió y Martín sintió que algo andaba mal. Rápidamente se incorporó revisando la habitación en la que se encontraba. Esas colchas no eran suyas, esa cama no era la suya, ni esa mesa, ni ese armario, ni ninguno de esos muebles pertenecía al cuarto que compartía con su primo.

Y el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel que lo miraba seriamente desde una esquina _definitivamente_ no era su primo.

“¿Dónde?, ¿cómo?, ¿quién?” Empezó a preguntar tratando de levantarse, pero no lograba poner ni un pie fuera de la cama, como si las mantas lo estuvieran apresando.

El hombre de la mirada de hielo empezó a acercarse lentamente y Martín se sacudió entero tratando de librarse de lo que sea que le impedía reaccionar y salir huyendo de allí; pero nuevamente sus intentos no dieron resultado alguno.

“En mi casa,” murmuró la voz del extraño sin quitarle los ojos de encima. “Luego de arrastrar tu trasero hasta acá.” Agregó. “Y no te incumbe. Ahora me toca a mí: ¿qué demonios hacías en el bosque en medio de la noche?” Preguntó el hombre, agachándose para observarlo de frente. Y aunque su rostro era suave y dulce, había algo en él, en toda su presencia, que a Martín le daba mala espina.

“E-estaba acortando camino… yo”

“Acortando tu vida querrás decir.” Le recriminó con gravedad el desconocido, y Martín no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño irritado.

“¿Y se puede saber qué mierda andabas haciendo vos?” Escupió con molestia.

Pero el joven solo sonrió divertido ante sus provocaciones. “¿Yo?” Repitió. “¿Qué nadie te dijo que el bosque es el hogar de las brujas?”

La revelación le impactó como un balde con agua fría, y, sin embargo, la verdad había estado allí todo ese tiempo. Estaba en la escoba que descansaba contra una pared, las piedras de colores que se amontonaban sobre una mesa, en su aura misteriosa y, finalmente, en la capa negra que ocultaba su silueta.

Martín empezó a tirar de las mantas con fuerza, tratando nuevamente de huir. Había oído de las cosas que hacían las brujas que encontraban pobres almas vagando en sus territorios, y él no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Pero la cama no cedía, y con cada intento parecía que las sábanas se iban enredando más y más alrededor de él, estrangulándolo.

“Déjame ir,” suplicó angustiado.

“No es posible,” respondió el brujo con calma.

“Por favor, no creo que nada en mi sirva para tu magia. Si me dejas ir te pagaré lo que quieras, pero, por favor…”

No alcanzó a terminar, con un brusco movimiento el joven lo liberó de las mantas, y aunque Martín llevaba un buen rato tratando de despegarse la ropa de la cama de encima, repentinamente se sintió expuesto.

“Antes dime cómo te hiciste eso,” preguntó el brujo apuntando con un dedo su tobillo. Una venda ensangrentada lo cubría con delicadeza.

Los ojos castaños lo examinaron con detenimiento mientras trataba de rememorar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

“Me caí…” Murmuró Martín luego de un rato, aún concentrado en buscar una respuesta.

“¿Y cómo te sacaste sangre?” Cuestionó el brujo nuevamente.

“¿Qué se yo? Estaba corriendo por mi vida, quizás me arañé con la raíz, quizás me atrapó la bestia, que imp…”

“Entonces no puedes irte” Sentenció el brujo, sacando una varita de uno de sus bolsillos por seguridad.

“¿Qué, por qué?”

“Lo que te seguía anoche es muy peligroso, si acaso logró hacerte daño de alguna forma es posible que ya esté poseyéndote por dentro, así es como actúan. Si te vas de aquí ahora y luego te transformas terminarás siendo un peligro para todos, y nos culparán a nosotros por lo que pase, aunque no hayamos influenciado tus tontas decisiones.” Explicó fríamente el brujo, analizando sus ojos verdes con desconfianza. “Si en una quincena no tienes ningún cambio, podrás irte.”

“¿Y qué cambios, si se puede saber?” Respondió Martín de mal humor, no estaba muy seguro de poder confiar en la palabra de un brujo; quizás todo era una excusa para distraerlo y poder usar su sangre en una poción.

“Lo que te perseguía anoche era el espíritu de una bruja asesinada. Esos seres se alimentan de la vida de otras personas, ganando poco a poco el control de sus cuerpos; y están tan llenos de ira que no pueden pensar más que en venganza, dejando atrás cualquier pedazo de humanidad que les quedase. Comportamiento animalístico, aumento de las sensaciones y sentidos, y, finalmente, ojos negros, las tres señales de que has sido poseído por una Bruja Errante. Si no muestras ninguna de esas cosas, podrás irte en paz para siempre.”

“¿Y si detectas algo en mí?” Preguntó Martín tentativamente.

“Entonces, morirás.” Respondió Manuel con voz ronca y ojos oscuros antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Martín con un nudo en el estómago y en un estado mucho más alterado que como había despertado.

Desde la ventana, los sonidos del bosque llenaban el cuarto en que descansaba, impidiendo que su mente descansase. Y en su corazón, la imagen de sus primos (la única familia que le iba quedando) angustiados tras no saber dónde podía encontrarse, le rompía el alma.

Martín cerró los ojos un instante, permitiendo que las pesadillas volviesen a desolarle.

 

* * *

 

Martín llevaba cuatro días en la casa del brujo cuando decidió que no podía aguantarlo más. No es que lo estuviera pasando mal, contrario a lo esperado el brujo era frío pero cortés, y lo suficientemente amable como para encargarse de que no le faltara comida o una cama donde descansar. Pero al mismo tiempo, no había encontrado nunca nadie tan callado en toda su vida.

La primera vez que se atrevió a salir de su cuarto, la tarde del mismo día en que llegó, había temido volver a encontrarse con el brujo y terminar tieso contra el piso de un solo movimiento de varita. Pero tras recorrer todo el segundo piso en puntillas, y luego la planta baja, se dio cuenta que el susodicho no estaba en la casa. Por su puesto, su primera reacción fue salir huyendo de allí para nunca volver, pero por más que forcejeó con cada puerta, cerradura, pestillo y ventana no logró encontrar ni una sola salida. Fue así que, cuando terminó el día tuvo que enfrentarse con piernas temblorosas a la mirada reprobatoria del brujo antes de subir a su cama sin hacer ruido y pasar la noche imaginando que las sombras de su cuarto tomaban vida y lo devoraban a zarpazos.

La mañana siguiente la pasó al lado del brujo, a una distancia prudente, y aunque este percibía su mirada siguiéndolo mientras iba y venía juntando hierbas, realizando pequeños hechizos, contestando cartas y enviando lechuzas con paquetes; ni una palabra salió de sus labios una sola vez. Al tercer día no le dio ni espacio, casi convencido de que el brujo era auténticamente inofensivo y completamente picado por la curiosidad de ver a quién enviaba tanta cosa (aparentemente la gente le pedía pociones curativas a cambio de dinero y baratijas), le siguió como una sombra por toda la casa e incluso se atrevió a lanzar uno que otro comentario o pregunta. Pero el muchacho solo le miraba fijando sus ojos castaños en los suyos, parecía meditar un rato, y luego volvía al trabajo sin decir nada.

El silencio y la monotonía lo estaban matando de a poco, ni pensar en lo angustiado que se sentía por su familia.

Por eso el cuarto día, nuevamente solo, Martín bajó por la escalera a cuatro patas, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible y levantando la oreja cada vez que creía oír algo, como sospechando que el brujo tenía ojos en cada rincón de su hogar. Rápidamente llegó al primer piso completamente a salvo, y con cuidado caminó hacia el comedor. Su mirada se centró en la gran ventana de la sala de estar, y con decisión levantó una silla sobre su cabeza antes de correr dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de huir al bosque, y de allí a su hogar.

Pero la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente, y Martín se encontró con Manuel (como había deducido de las cartas que era su nombre) frente a frente, con la silla aun sobre su cabeza y la expresión de culpa delatando sus planes.

“¿Qué mierda piensas hacer?” Gruñó Manuel molesto, sacándose su sombrero puntiagudo y colgándolo en el recibidor.

“Yo, eh… estoy reacomodando las cosas, ¿ves?” Dijo bajando la silla y colocándola en medio del pasillo. “Mucho mejor, ¿no?” Preguntó nervioso, intentando sonreír.

“Déjala donde estaba y ven a ayudarme con la comida.” Ordenó Manuel, cerrando tras de sí antes de pasar a su lado. Martín le oyó murmurar desde la cocina algo sobre lo que haría si se atrevía a romper tan solo una de sus cosas, y se apuró en seguir sus órdenes. No quería descubrir que seguía tras esa frase, por más inofensivo que Manuel luciese.

 

* * *

 

 

Martín corrió por el bosque bañado en oscuridad sin mirar atrás. Sus pies lo guiaban como autómata por la espesura, esquivando árboles mientras las malezas se clavaban en la tela de sus pantalones. La Bruja Errante iba tras él nuevamente, su difusa figura de sombras oscuras y ojos negros lo amenazaban desde todos los rincones, y por más que corría y corría no lograba encontrar una salida de ese mar de raíces y troncos. Sus pies volvieron a tropezar en medio de la noche, y aunque intentó levantarse rápidamente el monstruo cayó sobre él pesadamente.

Martín se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de prepararse para el golpe, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía evitar sentir las garras largas recorriendo su cuerpo, enterrándose en su piel y enredándose entre las sábanas. Con un último rugido de la bestia abrió finalmente los ojos, sintiendo su pecho arder de tan agitado que estaba. Apretó un poco más su abrazo, ocultándose entre las mantas, pero eso no le quitó la sensación de que un par de garras se incrustaban en su piel, ni ayudó a calmar sus nervios.

Tres golpes en su puerta y la voz de Manuel llamando su nombre arreglaron un poco más las cosas. Recomponiéndose lo más que pudo, permitió al brujo entrar en su recámara con una vela en sus manos y el consuelo entre sus brazos. Y allí, apegados el uno al otro y con la nariz bien enterrada en el cuello de Manuel, las horas de mayor oscuridad se fueron desasiendo y su ansiedad desapareciendo, hasta que finalmente el joven se marchó a recuperar un poco de sueño en su propia habitación.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Martín no volvió a pegar los ojos esa noche.

 

* * *

 

 

Luego de una semana Manuel empezó a confiar lo suficiente en él para permitirle ayudar con las recetas de sus pociones. Y aunque Martín agradecía poder estar junto al brujo en las horas que trabajaba, el olor lo estaba matando. No se había dado cuenta antes, quizás porque la cocina se separaba de los otros cuartos por una gruesa puerta y un pasillo largo que conducía al apotecario y a un mini invernadero interno, quizás porque nunca se había aventurado por esos lados, dedicándose a vagar solo en el segundo piso; pero Manuel guardaba un montón de plantas y hierbas aromáticas en su casa.

Allí, en la cocina, el olor era más fuerte, casi mareante. Hierbas secas colgando de la pared o guardadas en frascos, plantas aromáticas descansando en el marco de la ventana, incienso flotando en todas partes, y por si fuera poco el olor del caldero que borboteaba con un brebaje verde oscuro. A su lado, Manuel parecía estar completamente acostumbrado a todo eso, pero Martín, que estaba moliendo un par de hojas secas tal como le había pedido, casi sentía que iba a perder la cordura.

Volvió a centrar su atención en la historia de Manuel, que le contaba todo atormentado las penas de una pobre ancianita que le había pedido un remedio para el dolor de huesos porque ya no podía ni levantarse de la cama y vivía completamente sola. Sonrió recordando los días en que le había temido, sin comprender todavía que el joven brujo era en realidad el alma más tímida y bondadosa con la que alguna vez llegara a toparse, e increíblemente hermoso. Cuando se emocionaba sus ojos resplandecían y sus mejillas se encendían con entusiasmo, y cuando se enojaban una de sus cejas temblaba cómicamente y un puchero adorable salía de sus labios. Ni hablar de lo bello que era cuando sonreía.

Y además había algo en sus ojos, en la manera en cómo lo miraba ahora, atento pero no vigilante, amable más que solo cortés, suave en vez de frío y distante; y en la forma tímida en la que tocaba sus manos o su brazo, o en cómo se había preocupado de buscar hierba mate para que pudiera disfrutar en sus tardes juntos; que le hacía pensar que sus sentimientos podrían ser compartidos. Pero era difícil de decir cuando para él Manuel era lo más lindo y maravilloso del mundo.

Y tan poderoso, si tan solo tuviera un poco de su magia… No, ¿pero qué pensaba? Algo tan poderoso solo podría estar bien en manos de alguien como Manuel, aunque fuera algo arisco e irritable. Además, él no la necesitaba para nada, ni sabría usarla.

En medio del bosque los pájaros se alzaron causando un gran alboroto de alas y graznidos, pero dentro de la casa lo único que importaba para Martín era el sonido de la sonrisa de Manuel y las pequeñas gotas que salían de sus ojos de tanto reírse.

 

* * *

 

 

El día en que finalmente fue lo suficientemente valiente, fue cuando le correspondía irse de vuelta a casa. Manuel le soltó la verdad luego de haberse paseado incómodo y tristón toda la mañana: la quincena había pasado, podía marcharse si quería, podía incluso irse en ese instante de vuelta con su familia, a su hogar.

A Martín casi le dio un vuelco en el corazón, ya se había olvidado de que su estadía allí tenía un plazo, y apenas había pensado en su hogar la última semana. Para ser sinceros había borrado de su mente cualquier cosa que no fuera Manuel y sus lindos ojos pardos, su suave cabello castaño, su dulce sonrisa, y esos delicados labios. Cuando el brujo levantó el rostro por fin, con la angustia pintada por todas partes y una súplica que nunca saldría de esos orgullosos labios, Martín no pudo más y lo acercó hacia él robándole un suave beso.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y un suave carmín cubrió la sonrisa del brujo, que comentó algo sobre que no era necesario irse para siempre, pero no pudo prestarle la debida atención con su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo y su dulce aroma enredándose en su nariz, así que le robó otro beso, y otro, y otro más. Y la risa que tanto amaba llenó la habitación porque los besos de Martín le causaban cosquillas en la piel y mariposas en el estómago, y Manuel por fin sentía que no había razón para estar siempre solo como un ermitaño en el bosque, por primera vez se sentía verdaderamente amado.

Martín fue encaminándolo de a poco entre besos llenos de cosquillas y abrazos hasta su habitación, solo pensando en lo sabrosa que era su piel, y en lo mucho que deseaba atacar su cuello, y meterse dentro de él, y hacerlo suyo por fin. Sus cuerpos cayeron sobre el lecho con suavidad, acomodándose entre medio de un apasionado beso que sabía a días llenos de miradas anhelantes, y tardes compartidas entre toques discretos y sonrojos cómplices. Las manos de Martín se metieron debajo de su camisa y entre sus muslos, sacando más sonrisas de Manuel. Y el brujo enredó sus brazos en los hombros del rubio, añorando acortar más las distancias.

Sus labios se separaron para recuperar el aire y Manuel suspiró feliz, sintiendo con un estremecimiento como la nariz de Martín se paseaba por la piel de su cuello.

Quizás fue por ello por lo que no alcanzó a ver que sus ojos verdes favoritos se habían vuelto completamente negros, como la hora más oscura de la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Si notaron las pistas de la transformación mientras leían no duden en dejarme un comentario contándomelo.
> 
> Y no olviden ver el fanart de leochamposa!
> 
> Finalmente muchas gracias a Leo y Kat por elegirme para su equipo y por su magnífico trabajo.
> 
> Saludos y Feliz Halloween!


End file.
